


You Don't Just Lick People!

by TheLanceShow



Series: Kuro and Lance are Pining [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kuro doesn't know he's pining, Neither does Lance, Sadly, Undecided Relationship(s), cough cough, kuro - Freeform, lance - Freeform, they are not together yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow





	You Don't Just Lick People!

Kuro knew he was emotionally constipated--and maybe physically as well by the way his stomach was hurting. Confrontation he could handle in the best of ways. But acknowledging the completely inappropriate 'bro' action he carried out was another story.

He could feel the metal from his claws dig into the skin of his thigh as he worried the fabric of his pants, entering the kitchen again. Expectedly, Lance was still sitting at the island, though Hunk was there as well.

This would make the almost impossible task at least 0.5 times harder.

Lance had his head down, repeatedly hitting his forehead on the counter lightly. Copying what he did last time, Kuro managed to sneak behind him again, keeping his breathing quiet. Thank--who did Lance say it was?--God that Hunk was once again turned away from Lance.

"-don't understand. Why would he do that? He knows we're friends, pals, dudes, bros." Lance groaned into the tabletop. "My lips, of all places! 'Mine?' Freaking 'mine,' Hunk!  _My lips!"_

The back of Lance's neck was still red. He looks up and stares at Hunk's back. "Well, did you like it?"

"What?!" Lance yelped. "Why would I?"

Hunk began to turn and Kuro had to crouch. "If you didn't like it, why so you keep licking your lips?"

"I plead the fifth, you jerk." The embarrassment was clear in his voice.

Kuro pressed his hand firmly over his mouth, eyes wide. Even he could feel the slight blush on his cheeks. On impulse, he sprang up to stand upright next to Lance. He leaned on the counter, devilish smile in place.

#NoRegrets

Lance's gazed whipped to Kuro and he glared, unrelenting.

#MaybeOneRegret

He had to admit to himself that, yes, licking Keith's cheek just to spite Shiro was a mistake. Not only because he nearly died after the beatdown he was given, but because he had hurt Lance in the process. Kuro used to believe that he was a sociopath, considering he never really held remorse for anything. Recently, he's found that hurting Lance hurt him as well.

On the other hand, licking Keith led to licking Lance, which was pretty damn awesome.

Finger guns makes you seem cute and can get you out of trouble, right?

Apparently not; Lance instead scowled harder, eyes undecipherable.

"Why did you do that?" Lance asked with a sigh. He could never stay angry at Kuro for very long--your voice is like melted brown sugar, how can I?--and it severely helped in this situation. Hunk casually left the room with a low whistle.

The real question was: why is Lance angry?

"Why did I do what?" Kuro murmured with a grin, subconsciously running his tongue over a canine. He watched as Lance followed the movement with his eyes, licking his lips again. Then his eyes snapped back to Kuro's own.

"Lick me."

His eyebrows raised as he leaned towards Lance and cupped his jaw. 

"No, no! I mean 'why did you lick me?' I wasn't asking you to do it again." Lance laughed, pushing Kuro's hands away.

He thought about it for a moment; it was a decent question. In his thought process at the time, he reasoned it was to cheer Lance up. They had bonded over the fact that they each didn't feel adequate enough to be on a giant ship in space. Lance felt as if he were less of a man when it came to Keith.

In that particular moment, when Kuro was being the little shit he is, he wasn't thinking about claiming Keith. Kuro had completely forgotten about the 'licking rule' until he overheard--also known as  _purposely hid to hear--_ Lance bring it up to Hunk.

"I want people to know that you're mine." He said and smirked at the unimpressed expression on Lance's face. "Fine, fine. I happened to hear you were feeling down because-"

"-so you were eavesdropping-"

"- _because_ of Keith. I wasn't claiming him, I just forgot about the rule. When you said it, though, I figured it would make you happy if I claimed you," As an afterthought, "As a bro."

A vague looked of disappointment flashed through Lance's eyes; what did it mean? "Why my lips?"

"They were just there so that's where I licked." It was a lie; Kuro didn't know  _why_ he placed his tongue there. He knew it was how humans showed affection for a loved one, but now, he wondered if it was for specific people, such as lovers.

Lance looked like he could melt into a butter with the soft look he gave Kuro. He smiled and threw his arms are his neck, lightly scratching behind his ear. "Thank you for making me feel better." He whispered. Kuro began to purr and hugged Lance back, though he quickly pulled back with a screech.

"Where are your oven mitts?" He demanded sternly, face contorted into a look of pain.

"In your room, most likely."

"I told you to stop kneading me when you aren't wearing them, Kitty!" Lance blinked. "I meant 'Kuro.' Come back when you have them on." 

Kuro groaned and walked towards Lance's room, contemplating on whether or not he should ask Lance to call him 'Kitty' more often.


End file.
